


amidst the waves

by LOvELeSsAfFAiRs



Series: Frozen 2 teaser trailer inspired [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Elsa POV, Gen, I'm keeping with the theme of little to no dialogue, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, details are purposefully vague, of a sort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs
Summary: Elsa gives a small nod and turns away, hands reaching back to rid herself of her vest. She takes off her boots as well, and sets the two items of clothing on a lone rock without a second thought.She likes the outfit, sure, but she can always craft a new one once she gets back to Arendelle.Once she gets back to Anna....Based off of the first few scenes in the Frozen 2 teaser trailer, where Elsa is training with her powers/trying to get off whatever island she's stranded on.





	amidst the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm back with another drabble for you guys to read! This time, I wanted to write about Elsa and from her POV, so I decided to write about her attempts at... crossing the ocean? practicing with her powers? trying to find her parent's wreckage?
> 
> I have no idea what she's doing.
> 
> But hopefully you guys enjoy this!

Waves crash.

Thunder roars.

The wind howls.

Lightning strikes.

Elsa stands in the center of it all --- resilient, strong, composed. The lessons from her childhood have ingrained themselves so finely into her head that she finds herself parroting them even now.

_Chin up, back straight, legs poised, palms open._

Except, that last one doesn’t stick, because her hands curl into fists at her sides and for the first time in a long time she finds herself yearning for the familiar comfort of thick, satin gloves.

It was her barrier --- her protection from the outside world, from the lingering thought of _what if I hurt Anna again,_ from the turmoil of emotions that had brewed inside of her heart and went unchecked for endless, endless years.

Standing amidst the precipice of discovery, she wonders if this was how it was always meant to be.

Another wave crashes down onto the black sea, spitting up white froth and a blistering cold breeze that almost feels warm against her skin. The roiling ocean beckons her forward, challenges her with its liquid blizzard, calls to her with the lips of a siren like a dare; _breach my tempest._

Elsa gives a small nod and turns away, hands reaching back to rid herself of her vest. She takes off her boots as well, and sets the two items of clothing on a lone rock without a second thought.

She likes the outfit, sure, but she can always craft a new one once she gets back to Arendelle.

Once she gets back to Anna.

She digs her heels into the slick pebbles lining the shore, gathers herself with a deep breath, and then takes off running. Her motions are wobbly at first, feet slipping over the stones and leaving her with no grip, but she pushes forward.

Faster and faster and faster, until her body greets the water and ice sprouts from beneath her feet, shooting out in crystallized supports. She bobs and weaves along with the water’s choppy movements, but every time she thinks she’s going to make it a wave takes her out. Looming and dark, each more daunting than the last.

Elsa crouches on the pebbly beach, hair dripping and chest heaving, water droplets flicking from her eyelashes as she blinks, frigid air curling before her lips with every gasped breath.

She tries, again and again.

Never giving up.

The fourth time, thunder roars above her head and within her chest, startling her so much that she slips on her own ice before a wave can even take her away.

The seventh time, salt water crashes into her mouth and fills her lungs, sending her scrambling back to the safety of the shore as she sputters and coughs.

The eleventh time, the waves bear down on her endlessly, one after another until her chest hurts and her vision is dotted with blackness. Luck is the only thing that saves her.

The sixteenth time, rays of fractured sunlight and swirling shadows work together to paint the ghost of a ship in the distance, fading away into the blurred horizon. The sight looks too familiar --- looks too much like the vessel a mother and a father once boarded with the promise of return.

A promise they broke.

She crashes into the sea once more.

Mind tired and body aching, she rests on the shore, nursing the fresh bruises littering her sides, her shoulders, her legs. Her entire body feels numb and for the first time in her life, Elsa is cold.

Shivers wrack her body like fingers trailing up and down her skin, slow and meticulous in their movements, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She pulls her knees to her chest, winces at the ache that shoots through her legs, and resigns herself to resting against a jutting, obsidian boulder.

“I’m sorry,”

The words slip passed her lips alongside the energy draining from her veins. She closes her eyes and finds no comfort in the blissful darkness that greets her. “I’m so sorry.”

Regret joins the pain in her chest, digging deep into her soul until it unearths all the mistakes she’s made.

Like abandoning Arendelle.

She took away their queen and stripped them of their princess. She left others in charge, yes. People who she trusts, but she shouldn’t have left in the first place, she shouldn’t have set out on this journey of questions when there’s no assurance that she’ll find answers. No matter the temptation.

And Anna…

_Anna_

_Anna_

_Anna_

She abandoned her, too.

_(breaking promises must run in the family)._

She can only imagine where her little sister is now, can only hope that she’s chosen to return to Arendelle where it’s safe, _where Elsa_ _can’t_ _drag her into anymore of her problems_ \--- but she knows her sister, and more than anything, she knows that Anna would never leave her, not willingly.

She was always the better sibling like that, she still is.

The thought burrows underneath her skin, flickers like a dying flame in the back of her mind, whispers and nips at her ears, her fingers, her neck, urgent and begging --- _you have to move, you have to get up, you have to_ **_go._ **

A sudden, extravagant realization flickers through her person, so quick and fleeting that she can barely grasp it. She’s forced to watch as it scurries beyond the comprehensibility of her mind and finds a home in the depth of her instincts, giving life to something she thought she lost long ago.

_You have to go._

Elsa rises smoothly, blue shards pulsing beneath the shadow of strewn, frosted tresses. She glares at the rising swells of water that mock her, tease her, taunt her with every roar and crash, rolling and twisting like a cyclone of destruction.

The wind shutters and the earth bends, bends, _bends._ Until she feels like no wave can touch her.

 _It’s just water,_ she reminds herself, a weary smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She plants her feet against the shore and pushes off, rushing towards the stormy ocean with something new burning under her skin, something fierce.

The seventeenth time, she makes it farther than all of her other attempts combined.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. I really hope you guys liked it, and if you want any specific scenes written about, just comment down below!
> 
> Honestly, I don't know how often I'll be posting for this series, but as long as I keep getting inspired I'll keep writing!


End file.
